My Heart, where you will always be
by aznsweetheart
Summary: This story is of cute romance...i only write cute romances...What did Kai do in his past that he regrets so much? read the whole story to find out wat love really is,please read and review...twich twich...please read at least...ok i put the 2nd chapter up
1. One more rhyme

**One more rhyme…**

Kai has returned back to Russia with his new team, he had felt guilt leaving the Beybreakers now known as the BBA revolution. On his first night at his new room as usual he can't sleep, still thinking how the others are doing (Yes, Kai worries).

Early in the morning on his second day at about 5:30 am Kai went out to do some secret training by himself, it was sunny out. There was Kai with his beyblade doing this invincible move which he still needs to improve. He lost his concentration because of the words he had heard "Dancing petals!" and his beyblade went out of control and was dragged along the snow heading to a direction. Kai had to follow his beyblade to get it back while he was chasing after it, but before he could get it back his beyblade had crashed into another beyblade. That other beyblade belonged to a teenage girl with long black hair wearing a yellow skirt and light blue top, she has a red waist belt with a blue stick attached to it 'must be some kind of dagger for her protection' Kai smiled.

"What's the big deal!" shouted the stranger.

"You beyblade?"Kai said.

"Well what does it look like? You look familiar, do I know you?" replied the stranger.

"Uh I don't think so, I'm wasting my time here" said Kai and then he walked off.

"Wait!" said the stranger. Kai stopped and she finally caught up with him and she hands him his beyblade "You forgot your beyblade…" Kai cheeks turned red he would have never forget a thing like his beyblade "…your Kai right from the Beybreakers?" she asked. "Yeah your not far off and who might you be?" questioned Kai in his usual tone of voice "If you must know I'm Liera" said Liera. Kai left the conversation without a word. "See ya later" said Liera in a sarcastic way.

It's getting there, hey its my first fanfic. Wait! Who said this chapter is finished? -looks around-

In the Evening…

It is now dinnertime and Kai is eating with his new team members. When Kai finished his meal he walked towards the door trying to escape this place of boredom.  
"Kai where are you going we have to start our team strategy for the tournament," said Tala.  
"Where I'm going doesn't concern you besides I'm pretty sure that you won't need me for any of your strategies," assumed Kai.He walked out the door and the icy wind blew the door shut. Therehe waswalking in the snowy weather with the cold wind blowing against him, not showing any sign that he was cold and homesick. 'Ok no more running I have to tell her' thought Kai still feeling the wet snowflakes falling onto his face.He took out Dranzer remembering the good times he had when he was a member of the beybreakers, and the first time he beybladed.

All of a sudden Kai struck something with his frozen feet " OUCH!" Shrieked a familiar voice.

"What am I?… a freak magnet?" said Liera standing up to reveal herself to Kai 'woah that was close. I almost said Kai magnet'.

"I'm not the one laying on the snow" said Kai remarked.

"You know, it's not nice to kick people in the leg!" yelled Liera.

"I was trying to walk and your leg was in my w-way" said Kai felt a chill rush over him.

"Are you cold Kai?" asked Liera. "Why don't you come inside and have some hot chocolate everyone likes hot chocolate including people with attitude," requested Liera.

"I do not have attitude. It would be nice to be warm," replied Kai.  
Liera led the two of them to a small flat it wasn't anything like the mansion Kai and his new teammates were living in.He didn't make himself comfortable in the place because he knows that he wasn't going to be there for long. He leaned against the wall. Liera is preparing hot chocolate in the kitchen. ' I'm only here for a while and then I'm going. I hope you're there' Kai thought exploring the room with a stare.Liera walked in the room where Kai was, she felt a little embarrassed from the messy paints at the back. She handed him the cup and said "So what were you doing in the freezing outdoors?"Liera asked trying to sound friendly (trying to). "It doesn't involve you," Kai said. "Were you by any chance going to…visit…Nilea?" Liera said sounding nervous. At this very moment Kai has wide eyes and he was shocked. Stunned, Kai didn't say anything.

"Nilea was my best friend until she…left" Said Liera. Kai (who was so eager to know what happened to Nilea) sat on a stool in the room whispered.Liera sat down too and continued "…Nilea has gone away from Russia and away from me and you". "You broke her heart and yet even though she was eight years old and you were the same age she felt love sick and pain after you left," said Liera looking down at her feet feeling reluctant to say such a thing. Kai looked at Liera not believing what he had heard.

"Nilea wasn't the one who has chose her journey to any other place away from Russia. It was her father, that strict old man found the messages she has cherished more than most of her treasures…." Liera told Kai who was stunned.

"The secret messages that I wrote to her when we were both young" Kai managed to say.

"Yes, Nilea was immediately transferred to another country where she is away from you," Liera said looking at Kai, who was reaching for a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Here take this all this it is no use searching for her, she probably have forgotten me by now." And he gives her the small crinkled piece of paper. Kai stands up getting ready to leave.

"My heart, where you will always be," Liera said stopping Kai from moving.

"Even if you are far away from me," said Kai and Liera finishing off the rhyme.

"Nilea has always remembered you all these years and I can tell that you have not forgotten her too." Said Liera 'Why is he so stubborn for, he's cute but stubborn…I've got more things to say'

"How do you know this rhyme? I only wrote rhymes to Nilea…" Kai turned facing the door expecting a short answer from Liera.

"She would always say this rhyme that you have wrote to her, she told me your talent of writing little rhymes and this rhyme was her favourite." Said Liera, Kai blushed because he only wrote little rhymes to Nilea not anyone else and he felt his reputation starting to crumble down. In Japan he was always known to be stubborn, careless, confident and lonely.

"I have to get going now, if you ever speak to Nilea again please tell her that I am sorry. You're not going to tell anyone else about…" "Don't worry I won't tell anyone I know that it would wreck your reputation as a blader and as Kai Hiwatari," Liera guaranteed.

"Thanks…" with one word he left the house with the wind howling. Kai was in the sudden cold again, he had gave up all of his hopes to find Nilea 'If only I could tell you before I left' he kept thinking. In minutes he found himself in front of the mansion. He reached the door and walked straight up to his room.

"Kai where have you been! We are suppose to be a team, if you continue this and be alone you might as well quit!" shouted Tala, Kai just ignored his words of threat and went up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Kai was just laying down on his bed and he was annoyed about the fact that Nilea was gone. He thought of writing a short rhyme like what he used to do as a kid, with Nilea by his side asking him what he was writing about. He sat at his desk and started to scribble on a piece of paper. Kai finished the rhyme and went off to bed. The rhyme read '_ I remember the first time when we met, that memory is something I would never forget _'. At the same moment as Kai wrote his little rhyme, Liera looked at the piece of paper he gave her, it read _'Unforgettable memories, always stay close to me'_. 'aw…that's so sweet…if only Nilea was still here. Now I know why she likes him so much…he has hidden kindness and a hidden smile'Liera smiled at that fact that Kai was once a kid careless like any other without a worry in mind.

Aznsweetheart to the reader: so thats the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please review i would really appreciate it.Thanks. Next up is "Coincidental?". I'm trying my best to make this fanfic really cute. But can u imagine Kai actually in love? Ok better stop writing...review now.


	2. How could I forget?

How could i forget?

Kai woke up in a happy mood not showing it, it was early in the morning, 5:27am, the air was freezing as he pushed his covers aside and sat on his bed. He yawned and stared out the window, he only say clouds of grey and branch spreading into twigs trying to reach the clouds above. The peaceful scene created a faint smile, which faded straight away. Kai finally has his own room at his team's accommodation; it felt very empty without Tyson, Max and Rei. Kai put his scarf on and fixed up the blue triangles on his cheeks (they don't automatically appear when he wakes up) and then gets his beyblade from his side draw. He walks downstairs, trying not to wake up his new teammates, towards the kitchen and grabs a bun and walks the mansion. Kai is very secretive and mysterious with his new team, but then again he was always like that with the BeyBreakers, his previous team. The morning wasn't as bad as last night; it was still chilly and still snowing but noagles yet. He ate his bun and left trail faint footprints. 'Well might as well visit my childhood. No use ignoring it' with a heavy sigh Kai dragged his feet along the path of snow and knew exactly where he was going, he finished his (so-called) breakfast. After a five minute walk he reached a small mound, he lifted his head and stopped dragging his feet. Now he was running excited and worried mixed his feelings. As he passed the mound he saw a familiar prop of his childhood, the bridge.

Flashback---

A mini version of Kai is sitting on the edge of the bridge his right foot was on the bridge and his left leg was dangling. In his hand he held a notepad and pencil scribbling away(Keep in mind he is not wearing his scarf). A girl with long golden-brown hair (she is wearing a yellow outfit skirt and top asian style, she left her hair out she usually does) comes running to the bridge smiling at the sight of Kai

in the orange sunset. It was Nilea (yeah it was pretty obvious); she was holding a nice soft white scarf in her hand, the scarf swiftly moved as Nilea was running.

"Kai! What are you writing this time?" Nilea asked as she approached Kai. She stopped and stood next to him, trying to see what he was writing filled with curiosity. Kai retreated the notepad from Nilea "It's not finished yet," he said honestly. Nilea gave a little 'humph' and crossed her arms. Kai jotting and finishing off his little rhyme "My heart, where you will always be, even if you are far away from me". Nilea's eyes were bright hazel; she threw her arms around his neck causing him to nearly fall. "That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard" she stood back and left the scarf his shoulders. "I hope you like it I made it for you," Kai took it from his shoulder and stared at it, its soft warm texture reminded him of Nilea's personality so kind hearted and happy. Kai smiled looking down at the scarf and then he looked a Nilea (Is that a tear in his eye?) and finally said "Thank you so much", he jumped off the rail and stood next to Nilea. She tilts her head and gives him a cut smile and she kissed him on the cheek and ran off saying "I have to get back home now, I can't be late for supper, See you tomorrow Kai!" Kai stood there keeping his smile (what's this a smile that lasted more than one second).

End of Flashback

Kai flashed a quick smile. The stone bridge is surprisingly still stable as he walked upon it. 'It's been so long' Kai thought he dragged his right hand along the ridged stone surface. He stopped at an engraved figure and bent down to take a closer look; the figure was a circle with a line through the middle, looking as if the circle was stroke out. He traced the symbol with his finger, 'If you were still here I would tell you that I'm sorry'. He stood upright, and decided to train some more, he began to walk away from the bridge. He practiced in the sunrise, trying to perfect his technique.

After 2 hours of training he decided to take a rest. Kai sat there on the snow looking at the water flowing under the bridge. He can't stop thinking about last night about the things that Rosa said. The phrases keep ringing in his ears. 'she has gone away from you…My heart where you will always be…I can see that you never forgotten her too…' they echoed. "Lily Leap!" 'huh? She didn't say that to me last night' Kai took a position on the mound and saw Liera again but with her beyblade practicing and a strange light blue stick was attached to her red waist belt. Kai watched her beyblade move swiftly, he stood there not making a sound at all. 'What the?' he thought at her style. They were rapid, soft and sharp, he has never seen anything like it before. 'Liera has such a different style of beyblading. Different to Salima, Mariam and the other girls' he has his mouth slightly opened, impressed. Liera retreated her beyblade back and wiped her forehead "I think that's enough training for today". A picture of Kai just blew in her mind, she smiled 'he sure has gotten cuter and stubborn from what I heard'. Kai continued training (very typical of him). Liera placed her beyblade in her pocket 'now to finish my morning routine'. She half walked towards the bridge (I know...it is so predictable). Liera is a person who hardly forgets things like memories, what she learnt, what her friends told her and even last night. Liera walked across the mound 'ah…the bridge, how could I forget' with those thoughts she continued her way to the bridge. Kai saw her moving on the snow 'I must perfect this technique' trying to ignore her. Kai concentrated so hard on his beyblade, the weird thing was he was facing Liera. Liera sat on the bridge's rail with both of her legs dangling over the river. The snow was soft, Kai stared at Liera, he saw her take out her blue stick but in the snow he could only see the silhouette of a stick. She held it up 'What is she going to do hit the snow? Well nothing special is going to happen back to practicing now' Kai thought. He focused on his beyblade, Dranzer. A note struck the silence, a note from Liera's flute yes it's a flute not a whacking stick. Kai is so deep in focus that he didn't hear it. Following the note was a song, full of grace. Kai heard the song, it hit him like a car. He retreated his beyblade and gazed in Liera's direction. The snow all of a sudden descended from the sky slowly and calmly. It was as if time had slowed down when Liera played her flute, the tune was a classic and it was sort of like a lullaby. Liera had her eyes closed blowing into her flute making music. The snow was covering the ground, Kai and Liera. When she stopped tuning she opened her eyes seeing the river trickling and she sighed believing that she has waited too long. 'I have waited so long why hasn't it come yet?' Liera thought. Kai is still gawking at her then he woke up from his trance. He shook his head slightly 'That was a great song she played, it sounded better than what my discman plays, I wonder where she learnt how to play a flute'. Kai got the courage to go up to Liera, still dangling her legs and staring at the snowing falling.

"You play the flute?" he asked revealing himself from the snowy weather. Kai is now on the bridge facing Liera. She blushed 'What is he doing here, he isn't suppose to be here and hear my flute playing. This is so embarrassing' Liera answered back not to be rude.

"Oh yes, I played the flute since I could remember" She looked up at Kai's face. No expression.

"Kai, can I ask how you came to be Nilea's friend?" Liera said. 'Now that he is here might as well get to know him better' Liera thought 'She seems nice I guess I can chat to her for a while' Kai thought. Kai sat on the railing facing her with one foot dangling, like he used to sit when Nilea was with him when he was a little kid.

"I can never forget the day I met Nilea. I was sitting here on this bridge. I looked up at the sunset trying to get an inspiration for my writing task for school. It was a weird meeting, I was sitting there thinking and from the other side of this bridge came Nilea. She was a curious little girl and a kind person to be with. She came up to me and said 'What are you doing?' I just tried to ignore her" Liera nodded with a sign of interest on her face. "I answered 'looking for an inspiration' hoping to get her off my case. Then she said 'Up in the sky where the clouds lie. The sun shines bright giving the world light' and I wrote that down for some ideas, I guess you can say that Nilea got me into doing the little rhymes. How about you? When did you first meet Nilea?" He looked at her waiting for her answer. Liera clenched her flute in her lap; she looked down trying to avoid Kai.

"That's weird, I mean the bridge is, because this is where I first met Nilea too. I was learning how to play the flute with my father. I wanted to practice at a quiet place so I don't disturb his job. I walked along this path and found the bridge. I sat here on the rail practicing. I was practicing and I needed improvement, that's when Nilea came running she said she wanted to know where the music came from. So it was my flute that made Nilea and I friends." Liera smiled looking down at her flute hiding her smile from Kai.

"Can I see the flute? I haven't really got a chance before to see a flute or any other musical instrument," he asked politely. Liera trusted Kai not to run away with the stick so she gladly handed it to him. She still avoided eye contact. 'Kai is like a celebrity, I guess that is why I feel so weird around him,' Liera believed. He examined the flute, it hard carvings on them. Carved patterns of weird strange but cool lines and shapes were on her blue flute. From up close they were a fantastic design. He passed the flute back to her.

"It's a really nice flute you own," Kai said not sounding sarcastic.

"Thanks" Liera said. 'Ok we both coped with each other for like more than a minute now'.

"I guess that's why we are both at the bridge, because of Nilea" Liera giggled.

"I suppose you were Nilea's best friend" Kai wondered.

"Yeah you can say that. Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked.

"I ate a bun and that's all" he answered.

"You call that breakfast, I hope that you got an appetite for food now," she jumps off the rail onto the bridge, runs over the mound saying "Just wait right there I won't be long". Kai did what she said, he looked down at the river he saw his reflection. Long after Liera came running to the bridge towards Kai with a basket in her hand. She rushed herself over next to Kai sitting on the railing this time with her feet on the bridge 'wow he is that patient?'.

"Here have something, your stomach must be roaring" she opened the basket that is full of pastries with animal faces on them and pastries in different shapes. Kai shy didn't grab one, the pastries did look great he thought but he just stared at the basket of pastries.

"Come on it isn't poison" she got a pastry with a cat face on it and split it in two and gave one half to Kai. Kai held the pastry still not sure if he should take a bite, Liera took a big bite and when she finished chewing she said, "It's really nice, my father made it so don't worry. I Insist," he finally sink his teeth into the pastry. 'It is really delicious, nicely baked too,' Kai ate. Liera smiled seeing that Kai is enjoying what she had baked 'A white lie won't do any harm it just made Kai's stomach full' she thought. What was really surprising was that he reached for another pastry without an offer from Liera, a pastry in a shape of a triangle. After he finished his second pastry he thought of going back the mansion and rest.

"I better get going, my teammates are probably lost and need some help with their skills," Kai said.

"Oh, that's alright I also have to go and help my father out" Liera picked up her basket and headed towards her house walking beside Kai. There was silence between themselves during the walk. They parted, Liera said "Goodbye", Kai returned the "Bye" and then he took his time with his journey to the mansion.

* * *

Aznsweetheart to reader: so thats 2nd chapter...did i disappoint u? dont worry this is just the start. woah Liera sure has some skills she is hiding from Kai...will she be open and comfortable to talk to Kai more often and wat about Kai? will he get to know her more or just ignore her?


End file.
